Together
by xXxCookie-MonsterxXx
Summary: A fluffy, smutty little story about Harry and Draco's first time together. Top!Draco and Bottom!Harry. OOC, lemon, MxM loving, un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine. You have been warned.


This came out about twice as long as I had planned - not that I'm really complaining! A "their first time"/"how they got together" story (the "how they got together" is the flashback). I hope that you enjoy it, though - my first _Harry Potter_ oneshot, and my first DracoHarry story ever :) Featuring Top!Draco, Bottom!Harry, Mushy!Draco, and Cliche!Title. Don't like any of those, then don't read.

**Bold **indicates** Flashback****.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em> "I need a room where I can meet my boyfriend..."<em>

The chant, after having been repeated thrice, caused a door to materialize on the smooth expanse of wall. Harry grinned victoriously at the sight. He yanked the door open, pulled off his invisibility cloak, and stepped into the room.

It would suit their needs perfectly; a large fireplace with an already roaring fire sat on the left wall. Across from it was a plush, luxurious red couch. Situated in front of the couch was a low table, upon which sat a bottle of firewhiskey and two empty glasses. On the north wall, directly across from him, was a four-poster bed draped in black silk; it brought a blush to Harry's face despite himself.

The rest of the room was simple, with only a few miscellaneous pieces of furniture. Another door was directly across from the fireplace, leading to what Harry assumed to be a bathroom. He didn't have time to investigate, however, as a tall figure rose from the couch.

"Harry, love," greeted the blonde. He crossed to the raven, pulling the younger against his firm chest. Harry sighed quietly, wrapping his arms around Draco in turn and pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Missed you," he muttered.

"I missed you, too," Draco murmured back, sliding a hand through Harry's hair. "But we're together now. We'll just have to make this last."

Harry allowed Draco to pull him to the couch. They sat pressed together, Draco's arms around his boyfriend's waist. Harry tossed one arm idly over Draco's waist, leaning his head against his chest. With a flick of his wand, the blonde had the two glasses filled. One floated to him, and the other to Harry.

"Have a good day?" Draco asked, sipping the liquid.

Harry shrugged, closing his eyes tiredly. "Could've been better," he replied with a sigh. "I told Ron and Hermione today."

"...Oh. And – how did that go?"

Harry sighed. "Ron pitched a fit." Draco rolled his eyes, but only because Harry couldn't see the action. "Hermione was... surprised, but she took it much better. Ron isn't speaking to me."

"Well, love, that's his loss, then," Draco assured him. He pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, but the raven turned his head up and sought his lips instead. Compliantly, Draco kissed him, sliding their lips together softly. He knew that Harry needed comfort now, and he was more than willing to provide it.

But the Chosen One seemed to be seeking more than comfort. He gripped Draco's shirt tightly, sliding further up his body and pressing their lips together more firmly. One of the blonde's hands sneaked up to Harry's neck, stroking the tan skin gently. They drew apart for air, but again, Harry was quick to press their lips together once more.

"Harry – love," Draco gasped, pulling away just long enough to speak. Harry, undeterred, began kissing and nipping at his boyfriend's neck. "Not that this isn't – _God_! – a-appreciated, but what's gotten into you?"

"Make love to me," Harry said emphatically, beginning to unbutton the blonde's shirt. "_Please_. Take me, Draco, please. I want it!"

Draco frowned, grabbing Harry's wrists and pulling him up straight.

"No."

Harry looked positively devastated. "No?" he repeated, brokenly. Draco soothingly smoothed his thick black hair from his forehead, then kissed the scar lightly.

"You only want this because you're upset," he explained quietly. "Your friends didn't take it as well as you had hoped. When I take you for the first time, I want it to be because you want it, not because you're upset. I don't want you to wake up and regret it, Harry."

"I won't!" Harry insisted. He wrapped his arms back around Draco's neck, but made no moves to go any further. "Please, I want it, Draco. Please!"

"I want it, too, Harry. God, could you even think I don't?" He ran a hand over Harry's sides reverently, softly caressing his skin through the fabric. "You're gorgeous, Harry, and I can't wait for our first time together. But I want you to be a hundred percent sure about it."

"I am!" Harry yet again asserted. "Draco..." He leaned up and pressed their lips together again. For a moment, Draco lost himself in the kiss yet again, letting his eyes slide closed and his hands to wander over Harry's lithe form. When his boyfriend once again tried taking his shirt off, though, he grabbed his wrists once more.

Harry looked ready to cry. He struggled weakly in the blonde's hold, squirming to resume their actions.

"Harry," Draco said softly. "Look at me."

He turned his head reluctantly to face the young Malfoy heir. His beautiful emerald green eyes, shining with tears, were beseeching Draco to give him want he was pleading for; what he _needed_. With a sigh, Draco explained quietly and slowly, "Harry, I told you, when you're truly ready, I'll be more than happy to make love to you all night long. But you're upset now and I can't take advantage of you like that."

"Please, Dray," was all Harry whispered in reply. "I want it. You won't be – _taking_ _advantage_ of me-!"

Draco sighed tiredly, and Harry finally knew he had won. The raven leaned up and eagerly reconnected their lips. He allowed Harry to unbutton his shirt this time, helping his eager hands as they fumbled on the buttons.

"Slow," he muttered against Harry's soft, pliant lips. "If we're doing this, we'll do it my way. _Slow_."

Harry pouted a little but nodded. "Fine," he consented. Draco smiled at him despite himself and took over the task of removing his shirt. His nimble fingers completed the task effortlessly and quickly. He tossed his shirt to the floor, then slowly pulled Harry's t-shirt up over his head.

Both now naked from the waist up, Draco allowed Harry to reconnect their lips. Both sets of hands ran over each other's chests, exploring and mapping out the planes of the other's torso. Gently, the blonde settled Harry onto his back on the sofa. He pulled back for a moment to gaze at his dark haired beauty.

Harry's cheeks were dusted light pink already. His chest rose and fell rhythmically, only slightly faster than normal. He was tan and defined, though not as muscular as Draco; he truly had a seeker's body, thin and lithe with sinewy muscles. He was perfect in Draco's eyes.

Flushing further, Harry tugged his love down to connect their lips. He felt the vibrations of Draco's chuckle against his own chest, choosing to ignore it. They didn't kiss for long; soon Draco's lips found their way down Harry's jaw, to the soft spot underneath his ear, and finally, his neck. He left a dark, prominent mark at the base, right near his collarbone. He would've left it higher, but he knew that Harry hated when people saw the love bites.

Draco moved swiftly from the blooming mark down his boyfriend's chest. He lapped at Harry's dusky left nipple, flicking the other one lightly as he did. Harry moaned softly, arching into the touch and clutching Draco's blonde locks. He tugged on them, and, to his surprise, Draco let out a low moan and nipped at Harry's nipple. Experimentally, he did it again; again, the blonde nipped at his nipple.

Harry grinned slightly, pleased with his new findings. Meanwhile, his soon to be lover's mouth drifted from one nipple to the other. He resumed rolling pinching the now wet left nipple, smirking when Harry groaned softly and resumed trying to arch against Draco.

"I love how responsive you are," Draco whispered adoringly, running his hands lightly over Harry's sides. "It's so sexy."

Harry blushed at the compliment and smiled up at Draco, almost hesitantly. Draco returned the gesture, leaning down to connect their lips. Harry's eager hands were on the move again, sliding to Draco's snug fitting jeans. They were the raven's favorite pair to see his boyfriend in; they hugged his ass, showing off his assets and his muscular legs perfectly. He knew he was the submissive partner in the relationship, but that didn't mean he couldn't look.

"Harry," Draco moaned, the sound pure sin dripping off his tongue. He reached down and grabbed Harry's hands, halting the movements. "Love, if this is going to go any further, we should move to the bed."

Swallowing dryly, Harry nodded his agreement. Draco grabbed his hand and helped him up, kissing him briefly when they were chest to chest. Then, keeping their hands intertwined, he led the Boy Who Lived over to the large bed.

Harry's heart jumped up to his throat. This was it, this was really it. He was about to lose his virginity to the sexy Slytherin known as his boyfriend. It made his cock swell further, the thought of giving such a gift to Draco. He couldn't imagine giving it to anyone else.

Draco's arms wrapped around Harry's waist as he carefully lowered them onto the bed. Harry scooted up it until he was towards the center, laying on his back and gazing up at Draco fondly. Draco had to smile at the sight. It quickly turned to a patented Malfoy smirk, though, as his eyes trailed down Harry's body and fell upon the rather obvious bulge in his jeans.

"My, my," murmured the Malfoy. "You _do_ want this."

Harry denied the heat that rose to his cheeks, mumbling, "Shut up..."

Draco chuckled, reaching down to unbutton his own jeans. "You're positively adorable," he complimented. "You know that?"

"No I'm not!" Harry denied. "Only-"

Whatever protest he had died on the tip of his tongue as Draco pulled down his jeans to show that he was wearing nothing underneath. Harry swallowed thickly, his eyes widening as he took in Draco's length. It was long and rigid, flushed an angry red at the tip. He was certainly larger than Harry – perhaps eight or so inches – and was thicker as well. He gulped; _that_ was going to fit inside him?

Draco saw the brief fear that flickered across Harry's face. Clad in nothing but his socks, he crawled up the bed and laid on his side next to Harry, soothingly stroking his hair.

"Harry, if you want to stop now-" he began.

"I don't!" he denied quickly. "I just – erm, 'slow' is kinda sounding like a good plan now..."

Draco chuckled a little despite himself. He quickly schooled his expression though and ran his hand along Harry's arm. "Just say the word and this can all stop, okay, love?"

Harry smiled at him. "Okay," he agreed. "I trust you."

Those three little words struck something in Draco. He still vividly remembered the days when he and Harry loathed each other – or, at least, pretended to. He remembered the snide comments, the hateful looks, the fights that broke out between them. God, was he glad those days were over. He wouldn't know what to do if his love rejected him. Though, come to think of it, he nearly had.

**They were in Charms class together in only the first week of school. Everyone was floating out, including the professor and Harry's little friends; the raven had dropped his bag, and merely insisted for his friends to go ahead. Draco hung back, telling Pansy to go ahead, he'd be right there. He leaned casually against the table, watching the raven put his books away.**

** Once he finally noticed that he wasn't by himself in the room, Harry looked up at Draco and raised an unimpressed brow. **

** "Going to pick a fight already, Malfoy?" he asked, sounding tired. "I'm not exactly in the mood right now. Come find me later."**

** Draco rolled his eyes dramatically, as only he could. "No, you twat, I don't want to pick a fight with you." He paused. "I wanted to thank you."**

** "Thank me? For what?"**

** Draco snorted despite himself. "What do you think, _Boy Who Lived_? You let my family live without punishment, even after – even after we denied Dumbledore and the right side in the War." Harry, surprised by Draco's sincerity, dropped his book again, but neither reached down for it.**

** "W-well," Harry began. "Your mother saved me, after all. I had to."**

** "Wait – what?"**

** Harry blinked at him. "What, she didn't tell you?" Draco shook his head, suddenly feeling a little lightheaded. "When I went into the forest to face Voldemort, and we dueled, I was knocked out – or something – by the intensity of his spell. When we both came to, I stayed down as he got up. He made your mother see if I was alive. She felt my pulse and all she asked was, 'My Draco, is my Draco alive?'**

** "I told her you were fine and she got back up. I half thought she was going to out me. Instead she declared me dead. It was the only way I got away and finished him once and for all."**

** "I... no, she never told me that." Draco swallowed slightly. "I'm glad she did."**

** The corner of Harry's mouth twitched slightly. "Yeah, I bet. Wouldn't want to be in a world entirely ruled by evil, would you now?"**

** Draco ignored the slight bite of sarcasm in Harry's voice. He took a step towards the raven, hesitantly, and then another. Any trace of amusement fell from his face as he watched the blonde's movements wearily. **

** "I mean it," he said quietly. "Sometimes, I just think about what would have happened if he had beat you. I can't help it. I think about what would have happened if I never saw you again. If I never... apologized for all those years of torment I put you through." He took once last step forward, and by then he was right in front of Harry. "If I never got to tell you... how I really feel about you..."**

** "What are you doing, Malfoy?" Harry asked, though his voice came out a nervous whisper. Draco hushed him quietly, reaching up to brush a hesitant hand through Harry's hair.**

** "Just let me...," he trailed off. Without another word, he leaned down slightly to press their lips together. Harry froze underneath him, eyes wide and lips unresponsive. After a few seconds that seemed like hours, he began to slide his lips back against the older boy's and his eyes began to close. He was no sooner going to reach up to thread his fingers in Draco's white-blonde locks when he remembered that this was _Draco Malfoy_ he was kissing. **

** With a gasp, Harry pushed him away, folding his arms over his chest and backing up. Draco sighed, knowing it couldn't have been that easy.**

** "What the hell was that?" demanded the raven. "I mean – what the fuck?"**

** Draco sighed. "Don't you remember in first year when we first met? I wanted to be friends with you. I knew even then you were different." He passed Harry, ignoring the way he tensed, and stood by the window. "I never really hated you, you know. It was all a facade. Aside from the fact that we were from different houses – houses that hated each other – you hated me.**

** "So I had to hide it. But I did it right well, didn't I?" He chuckled dryly. "Look, I know this makes me sound like I'm off my rocker. But this war – it's all behind us now. Everyone's moving on and getting past all that. I'd like to think that after all you've been through, though, something as fickle as houses wouldn't matter." He turned back to Harry, who had been silent the whole time. "Say something."**

** "You're expecting me to believe," the raven said quietly, "that not only are you – gay... but _I'm_ the bloke that you fancy?"**

** "Well... yes, quite frankly."**

** Harry laughed, loud and deep. It made color rush to Draco's face, despite himself. The majestic sound quickly turned bitter and in a rush, Harry resumed gathering his books.**

** "You're a right foul git, you know that?" he said angrily. "You think that's funny, Malfoy? Lying to me about something like that?"**

** Admittedly, the comment took the blonde off guard. "I'm not lying," he said slowly. "Why don't you believe me?"**

** "Because! You're – you – you're Draco Malfoy! I mean, I completely get it; the war's over, we're all moving on, but this? It's just ridiculous." He slung his bag over his shoulder and scowled. "Go run back to Parkinson, Malfoy."**

** He moved to stalk past the blonde, but Draco would have none of it. He grabbed Harry by the upper arm and spun him around so they were face to face once more. **

** "I think you're the git here!" he said furiously. "Why won't you just fucking believe me?"**

** Without waiting for an answer, the blonde pulled Harry against his chest and pressed their lips together once more. The Chosen One struggled briefly, his eyes wide once more. Muffled protests passed his lips but they went unheeded; Draco was adamantly persistent. After a few short moments passed, Harry could no longer deny it. He leaned against the Slytherin's chest with a sigh, allowing himself to be kissed and kissing back. He could no longer fight it.**

** They snogged for a short while before Draco pulled away, reluctant though the action was. Harry was panting softly. Draco himself felt his cheeks flush at the sight.**

** "Do you believe me yet?" he asked quietly. Harry seemed incredibly reluctant. He turned away from Draco, a thoughtful frown on his face.**

** "One chance," he whispered finally. "I – I'll give you one chance. But I swear to God, if this is-"**

** "It isn't," Draco interrupted. "It isn't, Harry, I swear."**

** Harry flushed at the use of his given name; Draco had never said it before. He hated to admit it, but he liked to hear Draco say his name.**

** "One chance. Just one."**

** Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's temple. "I promise I won't disappoint you."**

"Draco? Draco, what's wrong?" Harry tugged lightly on Draco's hair. "You're spacing out on me."

"Hm? Oh, sorry, love," Draco replied with a smile. He ran a hand through Harry's hair and kissed his jaw once, lightly. "Just thinking."

"Thinking? Now? About what?"

Draco chuckled lowly, running a hand to the dark trail of hair that started at Harry's navel. The raven blushed, but didn't move the hand.

"About the first time I kissed you."

"You mean against my will?" Harry chuckled dryly. Draco smirked.

"If I recall correctly, it took quite a while for you to push me away," he returned teasingly. Harry's face flamed even as he rolled his eyes. He mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, "Shut it," then leaned up and pressed their lips together again.

Draco merely smirked against his love's lips, slowly beginning to grind their hips together. The reaction was instant; Harry moaned loudly, raising his hips up to meet the blonde's. The rough fabric of his jeans was uncomfortable for Draco, so he slid a hand back down to the clasp of Harry's pants.

"Can I take these off?" he whispered, his lips brushing Harry's as he spoke. Harry bit his lip, then nodded slowly. Draco kissed him reassuringly, turned him on his back, and slid the denim off Harry's legs. Once they were off, he tossed them to the floor, then yanked off his and Harry's socks as well.

They were almost even again; all that remained was Harry's tight fitting briefs. Draco made no moves to remove them yet, though, knowing if he went too fast then Harry would stop everything. Though he would if that was what the raven really wanted, Draco hoped it wouldn't have to come to that. This was their first time together, and Harry's first time _ever_, and Draco wanted Harry to remember it for good reasons, not bad.

"Ooh!" Harry moaned, continuing to grind his hips up against his boyfriend's. "Ngh – _God_!"

"No need for such formalities, love. You can call me Draco."

Harry rolled his eyes. "N-no need to fl-flatter yourself, _love_!" he returned, ruining the comeback slightly by stuttering and moaning out the words. Draco chuckled, latching on to Harry's neck again. His mouth ran down slowly from his neck, to his collarbone, his chest, to his trim stomach. He nuzzled his nose in the trail of dark curls that disappeared down Harry's boxers.

He glanced up at Harry for permission. Again, Harry hesitated. Draco was no sooner going to tell him that if he wanted to stop, that wasn't a problem when Harry nodded.

_Slow_. The word rang through Draco's head as he pulled down Harry's final garment. _Slow_. He tossed them aside, then sat back on his heels to look Harry over.

The boy was truly beautiful. Lightly tanned all over, with a few freckles dusting his chest and arms. Lean, lithe, and trim; Harry had a wonderful body. His cock, resting against his stomach, was an admirable size and already leaking slightly at the tip. His unruly dark hair splayed out on the pillow underneath his head, and his emerald eyes glittered underneath those unsightly glasses. Draco frowned and tugged on their earpiece.

"Can you see if I take these off?" he asked lightly. "I'd love to see your eyes without them."

Harry nodded shyly. "I'm nearsighted. I can see up close," he said softly. Draco smiled.

"Lovely," he murmured. He slid the glasses off Harry's face and kissed his nose when they were gone. Harry smiled pleasantly at him. He set them on the side table and returned his attention to his love.

"Just remember, if you're uncomfortable with something, just say the word and this can stop," Draco reminded.

"I know," Harry replied. "I... I don't want to stop. It feels good."

Draco chuckled. "Trust me, it'll get even better, Harry."

He leaned down once more and kissed Harry's soft lips. After straddling Harry's hips, they rocked against each other once more. Harry was vocal; even through the kiss he was moaning and mewling at the pleasurable sensations.

Draco decided it was time to take it a little further. He kissed Harry's navel lightly, then took his sex in his hand and began stroking him. Immediately, Harry moaned his loudest moan yet. He had no idea that sex would feel this good. Why hadn't they done this sooner?

And then it got even better. Draco's lips closed around the head of his cock and he sucked lightly, teasing the sensitive head with his tongue. Harry let out a shout, his hips rising up to try and push himself further into the wet heat. Before he could choke his boyfriend, though, Draco grabbed his hips and held them on the bed.

Harry groaned at that, tossing his head from side to side. He tugged at Draco's hair and groaned out loudly, the broken string of words relying just how goddamn good it all felt. Draco chuckled at Harry's response, which only served to spur Harry further. He groaned at the vibrations, trying to tug Draco's head down to take more. The blonde complied, sliding his mouth to take the rest of Harry's shaft down his throat.

The raven let out a yelp, tossing an arm over his eyes and biting his lip. Draco pulled back long even to speak.

"Look at me, Harry, and don't hold back those sexy little noises. I want to hear you."

Reluctantly though it seemed, the Chosen One complied, letting his hands slide into Draco's white blonde locks. He tugged and groaned when Draco resumed sucking, knowing he wasn't going to last long. Draco knew it, too; though the first time was the most important, it was also the most brief.

The Slytherin hesitated when Harry's moans started growing louder and more frequent; should he let Harry come? Or have him wait until he was inside his raven? Deciding it would be better the more relaxed Harry was, he sucked a little harder, tugging and rolling the heavy balls in his hand. That was what did Harry in; his back arched clear off the bed and he came with a shout, spilling his seed down Draco's throat.

He swallowed without complaint, not pulling off until Harry had been milked dry. Once he fell back against the bed, panting, Draco sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. It took a few minutes, but Harry was finally able to focus on his smirking boyfriend with wide eyes.

"T-that was-," he said, but stopped, uncertain of how to proceed. Amazing? Brilliant? Well, it was, but those words didn't seem quite strong enough. Draco merely kissed him softly, murmuring a reassuring, "I know."

"Ready for the rest?" Draco asked. Harry nodded emphatically. The blow job had been spectacular; how could the rest of the night not?

"Alright," continued Draco. He grabbed the jar of oil from the bedside table that the room had produced, spreading a liberal amount over his fingers. "This part might be a little uncomfortable, Harry, but I promise it'll get better. Just remember what I told you and push back against me. Stay relaxed, now, love..."

Harry nodded; he did trust Draco. He watched as his boyfriend slid once more down his body and began to stroke his cock again. Soon he was moaning and writhing, pushing his hips into Draco's hand. Then, one of the oil-slickened fingers began prodding_ somewhere that definitely shouldn't have things going inside_. Draco murmured once more for him to relax, and he tried his best to listen.

The finger slipped inside and Harry frowned; it was definitely uncomfortable. His hips squirmed as he tried to get used to the feeling. Draco took it slow, sliding the finger in and out at a gentle pace. Once Harry was relatively used to it, another finger wiggled its way in.

The raven's breath hitched and his began squirming again. The first digit was uncomfortable, but the second one _stung_. It was strange and unfamiliar, and it burned slightly. Draco murmured to him soothingly, and he was soon relaxed to the fingers scissoring him. He still wasn't fond of the sensation, but he was tolerating it – for now.

Suddenly, he arched off the bed again, a shout ringing through the room. Draco smirked to himself and prodded the spot again, being sure to never miss it. Harry was groaning and whimpering, the most delicious noises. This was almost better than the blow job.

But then Draco had to go and add a third finger. The burning was back, now accompanied by the singing pleasure that came from Draco hitting that spot deep inside him he never knew about. Harry decided that the stinging wasn't that bad as long as Draco kept hitting that spot.

Soon, though, the fingers were withdrawn. Harry whined and opened his eyes, which he didn't remember closing in the first place. Draco was reaching for the oil again. He coated his cock in the slick substance and positioned himself at Harry's entrance.

"Remember, love," he said, "push back against me. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Harry replied cautiously. He wrapped his legs around Draco's waist and his eyes slid closed. The blonde, however, remained still, frowning slightly down at his boyfriend.

"Relax," he whispered. He pressed their lips together, kissing Harry until the tenseness was finally gone. Only then did Draco press forward. The fingers stung, but this was simply _painful_. Harry wasn't an idiot, he knew that Draco was larger than the three fingers; but nothing had prepared him for how much this hurt.

A whimper worked its way out before he could stop it; Draco stilled above him. He whispered sweet nothings to the Gryffindor until he had calmed down enough to continue. With two more quick thrusts, Draco was all the way in. Harry's breath hitched at the feeling; he was so _full_, and it hurt. He could feel his muscles working in an attempt to push the offending intruder out, but of course the blonde didn't budge.

"Just get used to it, love," he murmured, trying to hold back a groan at how good this felt. "I promise it's going to get better. I promise."

Harry merely let out another whimper. "It hurts!" he replied brokenly. "Draco..."

"I know, Harry. Just relax." He pressed their lips together again, coaxing Harry to accept his cock instead of balk at it like he had. It took a few minutes, but soon Harry was amenable to the situation once more. His arousal that had fallen when Draco pressed in lay half interested against his thigh, and the blonde set out to change that.

Harry groaned when a firm hand wrapped around his manhood. Draco stroked him evenly, quickly returning him to full hardness. Before long, he was moaning and writhing underneath his lover again.

"That's much better," Draco approved in a low, sultry voice. "Think you're ready to move?"

Harry nodded, pushing his hips hesitantly against Draco's. "Y-yeah. Slow, right?"

Draco smiled slightly and nodded. "Slow, love."

And it was. It was gentle and loving and careful, for Harry's sake. Not that Draco minded – it was his lover's first time, after all, and those were the most important and memorable. It was necessary that he remembered only the pleasure Draco brought him, not the pain.

It was only a few short thrusts later that Harry suddenly let out a gasp and pressed up against Draco. He groaned loudly, pleading for Draco to hit that spot again. The blonde was only too happy to oblige, of course. His hips began to move quicker, and then the raven's were meeting his and –_ God, if that wasn't the most amazing_-!

"Draco!" Harry's groan was so loud that it verged on a scream. "_Dray_! S-so – ah! – good!"

"Keep talking to me," Draco murmured, his face buried in the curve of Harry's neck. "Tell me how it feels, Harry."

"Good!" repeated the younger. "God, Draco – so b-big! I – _full_! Gah, so fu – full!"

"You'll feel me inside you for days," Draco whispered, a hand sliding down between the raven's lithe legs to grasp his arousal. "You think you feel full, love? Wait until I come up your tight little hole, fill you with my seed..."

Harry's face flamed at the perverted talk. He buried his face in the pillow, making restrained whimpering noises and gripping the sheets tightly in his fists. Draco's words dripped with lust – it was embarrassing and arousing all at once. The thrusts were soon faster, stronger, and Harry was babbling out nonsense about _God, so big, so full, more, more, please never stop, more_-!

It was great, but it was almost over. Harry had tears of pure pleasure streaming down his face as he pushed his hips back against Draco's as often, as fast as he could. Their thrusts were soon erratic and uneven, and then Harry was coming. If there was one thing in the world that Draco knew he would never forget, it was the face Harry made as he came from Draco's touch for the first time.

Tears still sliding down his cheeks, his face scrunched up in pure pleasure. His mouth hung open in a silent shout; then, as his climax hit its peak, a breathless whisper left his lips.

"_Draco_..."

The quiet murmur was enough to undo the Malfoy heir. He was soon falling right behind his boyfriend, struggling to keep his gray eyes open as he watched Harry. His short, shallow thrusts allowed Harry's still constricting, pulsing channel milk every last drop of cum from his now spent manhood.

He pulled out carefully when it was over, not missing the wince Harry gave as he did so.

"You alright, love? I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?" he asked in concern, laying aside Harry and stroking his dark, thick hair. His response was a lazy smile.

"Just gonna be sore. You were right," he replied hazily, voice slightly rough from all the noise he'd made. "I'll be feeling you for days." His gorgeous eyes closed. "Was worth it, though."

Draco smiled, kissing the raven's forehead softly. "Go to sleep, love," he said gently. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

Immediately Harry's breath evened out and he was asleep at once. Draco smiled at the sight, fighting the sleepy feeling hovering over them. Harry was truly beautiful, and it was only intensified when he slept. The blonde couldn't believe his luck to have snagged such a glorious creature. He knew he'd have to deal more with Harry's little friends in the morning – but now the task didn't seem so daunting. They would work it out together, like they also had, and like they always would.

Together.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the crappy ending - I never know how to finish these things :| Please review regardless! :) Hope you enjoyed!<br>**


End file.
